


Go Home, Buck.

by BirdBirdBirdBird



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck Loves Eddie, Buck doesnt know how to take care of himself, Coming Out, Eddie Takes Care of Buck, Eddie loves Buck, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBirdBirdBird/pseuds/BirdBirdBirdBird
Summary: Buck stays late one shift and Eddie has to get his stubborn ass home.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 378





	Go Home, Buck.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitlia777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/gifts).



> HAHA WOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DONE A MONTH AGO I AM SO SORRY KATE!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE ENJOY IM SO SORRY BABE
> 
> jr year of hs is a bitch, my greatest apologies

Buck rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes, the tiredness of three full shifts in a row pulling his eyelids down. "Damn," he mumbled. The laptop on the desk in front of him was open to a spread sheet on the funds of the department for that month, half filled, constantly being filled, deleted, and refilled. The tiny clock in the bottom right corner read "2:38 A.M." 

This wasn't Buck's job. They had a dude for this. Buck was pretty sure it might've been Bobby. Still, Buck really wanted to take as much off of everybody's shoulders as he could. Buck groaned into his hands, neck burning in relief as he finally let the weight of his head down. They had gone over on toilet paper. 

"Son of a bitch, I have to redo half the god damn funds, ohhhh, my god." Buck laughed dryly, sliding his head into his arms.

"You dont have to do anything." 

Buck jumped in the swivel chair, leaning dangerously over one side of the badly balanced office chair. Eddie lurched forward and straightened him back onto all four wheels. "Jesus fuck!" Buck grabbed his chest. "Oh my god, Eddie, what the hell?!" 

Eddie held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa, hey! I come in peace!" 

Buck crossed his arms, almost like a pouting kid. "Why did you come up here?" 

"Saw the light on, kind of thought we were haunted." Eddie shrugged, sipping out of a crumpled plastic bottle. "Thought I'd call up Zak Bagans."

"...who?" Buck narrowed his eyes. 

Eddie gaped in mock offense. "Zak Bagans? Of the Ghost Adventures Crew? Jesus, you Buckley's live under a rock..." he chuckled. A warm feeling filled Buck's chest. What the hell? He'd deal with that later. "So... what are you doing here at two-thirty in the morning? We have a treasurer for this." He motioned to the spreadsheet. 

Buck eyed the screen and quickly closed it. "Just helping out where I can." He punctuated his sentence by giving a deep stretch. "We spent too much on toilet paper." He noted.

Eddie raised a brow. "Fun. You going home anytime soon?" He looked at the analog clock fitted to the wall. The red in the dark blurred into almost unreadable numbers, but Eddie knew it was about 2:40. 

Buck nodded. "Planned on walking home in a bit." He started to pocket his laptop into his bag, stifling the start of a yawn. 

Eddie's brows furrowed. "You are not walking home in the bitch-black of night!"

Buck snorted and looked up at Eddie. "The bitch-black of night?" 

Eddie laughed a little, shoulders shaking, warming Buck's heart. "Hey, leave me alone. This is about you! Why the hell are you walking home?" 

Buck looked away, hesitating. "Docs gave me a stronger round of blood thinners, remember? Can't be driving around in case I crash and die."

Eddie frowned. "Don't," he said softly. Buck's warm chest seized. "You aren't gonna die. Uh," he cleared his throat, demeanor changing. "Lemme give you a ride home. It's the least I can do."

Buck blinked in surprise. "Eddie, you dont have to do that for me, I walk home a lot. I know the safe spots." He promised. 

Eddie shook his head. "Absolutely not. You'll either fall asleep standing up or die before you get there." 

"You just said I'm not gonna die!" Buck argued, voice giggly for no reason other than sleep deprivation. "I'm not even sleepy!" 

Eddie started to chuckle too. "Not sleepy my ass! Evan Buckley, I'll carry your ass out of here!" 

"Will not!" Buck accused.

"Bet?" Eddie slung his bag around his shoulders. 

"Bet!" Buck laughed, clutching his own bag. He hadn't put his water bottle away but he was pretty interested in seeing where this went. "I'm six foot two, you cant do shit!"

Eddie shrugged. "Well, you said it." Eddie bolted forward and bent over the back of the chair, smoothly sliding one arm under Buck's armpit and the other under Buck's knees.

"NONONO-!" Buck laughed nervously, squirming in Eddie's hold. Eddie heaved him up over the back of the chair, but Buck still managed to topple the chair on its side. "Eddie, look what you did!" He laughed. 

Eddie laughed, forehead pressing to the side of Buck's for a moment. Buck's heart shot into his throat. What the helllllllll? "Still bet?" 

"No!" Buck groaned, head tipping back. "You win. Put me down, Diaz!"

"Not on your life, Buckley." Eddie easily shifted Buck to hold his in an easier position before starting to head down the stairs as if he wasnt cradling a struggling, 6'2" man. "I'll be damned if I let you pass out on the streets." 

Buck huffed, folding his arms to hold his bag to his chest. "If somebody sees us, I swear to god." He grumbled. 

"What, dont wanna be caught by Bobby in my big, loving arms?" Eddie teased.

Boy, if you knew the shit that goes on in my head, you wouldnt be talking. Buck thought guiltily. "Not on my bucket list, unfortunately. The ladies wouldnt let me live it down." He joked halfheartedly. Eddie tilted Buck's head forward so it didn't smack against a doorframe as Eddie passed to the outdoors. The cold, morning air struck Buck's face and sent chills down his entire body, quickly warmed again by Eddie's hands. 

Eddie paused for a moment before, out of the blue, asking, "Do you swing both ways?" 

Buck raised his brows as Eddie set him down outside the passenger door. "Damn, take a guy to dinner first, Eduardo!" He laughed nervously.

Eddie shrugged nonchalantly. "Just wonderin'." He unlocked his truck, signaling for Buck to hook in. When Buck just stood there, Eddie frowned. "Ah, shit, did I make you uncomfortable-?"

"Nonono, ah, I just..." Buck bit his lip, face growing hot. "I cant lift my leg that far up. I mean, I can! I perfectly can when on a case, but uh... since they pumped up my pills the docs are acting like moving my leg wrong is gonna make the whole damn thing fall off- it's a whole ordeal, I'm sorry Eds-" 

Eddie hurried back over to Buck's side and opened the door. He easily boosted Buck up, mindful of the leg that was previously under a 40 ton truck. Buck squeaked as he was easily sat down. Instinctively, Eddie reached over to help buckle Buck in. "Arms aren't broken, Eds." 

Eddie blinked before leaning back and laughing. "Sorry, sorry, I'm used to it with Chris." He slid down, eyes shining as he spoke about his son. 

Buck smiled back. He adored that boy, maybe even as much as his father did. "Where is Chris tonight?" 

Eddie jogged over to the drivers side and hopped in. "Abuela, remember?" He started up the new truck, grinning at the purr. Some heavy, rap music with intense bass came through the speakers, rattling the truck. 

Buck paused. "I guess not." 

There was silence as Eddie pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Buck's apartment. Buck, after a few moments, laid his forehead against the cool, glass of the window. He could see the lights through his eyelids as they fell closed, occasional flashes of red infiltrating the black behind the skin. 

"Buck?" 

Buck's eyes flew open. "I'm awake." He murmured, definetly not awake. 

"You scared me, I called your name three times, man!" Eddie laughed, a nervous sound. "I thought you threw a clot or something and the last thing you would've heard would be me pestering you about guys!"

Buck blinked, looking around. They werent moving, Eddie had pulled over because Buck had scared him- fuck. "Shit, Eddie, you probably wanna go home, I'm sorry- I just-" he rubbed his face. "My meds can make me a deadweight sometimes." Eddie frowned. Buck noticed his hand was covering Buck's, eyes drawing downward at the unexplained warmth. Eddie's eyes followed, pulling away in shock. To Buck's own surprise, he whined and tried to hold onto it again. 

"Buck, I'm sorry, you just... scared me. I, uh, tried to find your pulse." Eddie rubbed his neck. "Sorry." He looked out the windshield, watching very few cars go by. 

Buck kept his eyes on Eddie. "Yes." He said.

Eddie looked at Buck. "What?"

"To answer your question," he nodded. "From earlier? Swinging ways or whatever? Yeah. Yes. I swing many ways." 

Eddie swallowed. "Okay." He wheezed. "So you like guys." He said. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay." 

Buck had no clue why he decided to say this now. His sexuality was something that scared him, terrified him to his absolute inner core, made his heart clench and nearly stop beating. Yet here he was, talking to one of his biggest gay awakenings, who had initiated the conversation, who he had spent way too many late nights pining over with clustering thoughts. There they were. "You too?"

Eddie nodded. "Yep." He gripped the steering wheel. They sat there maybe a minute longer before Eddie quietly reached and put the car in drive. 

Buck could feel some kind of tension, something he couldnt figure out, something he couldnt fix by passing out before they got to Buck's apartment. He couldnt stop looking at Eddie. Eddie: the man who's wife died, but not before she left him and their disabled child, the man who's son almost died in a tsunami, the man who was a veteran, the man who saved countless lives in his field. The man Buck was in love with. 

Suddenly, unexplainably, tears sprung to Buck's eyes. "Pull the car over." He demanded. 

Eddie frowned. "What-?" 

"Pull over!" Buck urged harder. 

Eddie found a spot on the side of the highway where he could fit and yanked the car into park. "What's wrong, are you-?" 

Buck had his seatbelt off and was leaning across the console quicker than Eddie could finish his sentence. His arms found their way around Eddie's neck, chest pressing into his, lips locking into his. Eddie was stunned but only for a moment, his hands slinking their way up Buck's shirt, sliding up his belly and chest. 

Eddie tasted like fire and honey and _love_. 

Buck tangled his fingers in Eddie's short hair, going forward to cup his cheeks and pepper more kisses to his lips. Suddenly, Eddie pushed Buck back, not hard, just enough to straighten him up. Immediately, Buck thought he fucked up. "Shit, Eddie," he panted. "I'm sorry, fuck, I don't know why I did that, I'll go, I-" 

Eddie's hand squeezed gently on Bucks neck, shutting him up. His fingers gently crawled up to caress and hold Buck's cheek. Eddie's eyes explored Buck's blown pupils. "Come home with me, Buck." 

Buck panted, blinking fast. "Okay-"

Eddie shushed him. "Come home with me. Me, and Christopher, and you." He murmured. "Come home." 

Buck nodded, swallowing hard. His lungs still heaved. Buck wondering if he could throw a clot from being too in love. "Okay." He whispered, meaning for it to come out louder. "Okay." 

Eddie stroked his cheek. "Kiss me again." He half-asked/half-ordered.

Buck didnt need to be told twice. 

Maybe twenty minutes later, they were back on the road to Eddie's home- Buck's home, the truck rumbling down the road at an ungodly time in the morning. The car ride was silent, like it was on the way before.

Only, this time, Eddie had his hand planted firmly in Buck's, one on the wheel, and Buck could see Eddie was trying and failing to fight off a smile every twenty seconds. Buck smiled too. How could he not?

He was finally going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me or dont I dont control you but I do love u
> 
> MERRY LATE ASS CHRISTMAS KATE!!!


End file.
